This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding is an important aspect of electronic device manufacture and function. EMI may cause undesirable performance or failure of electronic components in an electronic device. EMI shielding may be achieved in a variety of manners, including through the use of a metallic board level shield (BLS). Such shields may be solderable to printed circuit boards (PCBs), and some are two-piece shields that include solderable walls and a lid that is attachable thereto. A BLS may thusly enclose electrical components on the PCB and provide EMI mitigation or elimination. In certain applications, it may be desirable to have additional materials on the underside of the BLS, including the underside of the BLS lid when a two-piece shield is used.
Electronic components, including those mounted on a PCB, may generate heat, this heat potentially causing undesirable performance of the component and/or surrounding components. Removing heat from electronic components is thus an important aspect of electronic device manufacture and function. Heat sinks are passive heat exchangers that transfer heat generated by a device, such as an electronic device, for example an integrated circuit, away from the device. Heat sinks may dissipate the heat in a variety of ways, including via contact with ambient air or forced air, or to a liquid coolant, or to any material capable of thermal transfer. Heat sinks may make direct contact with the heat-generating device or contact the device via an intermediary substance, such as a thermal grease, paste, or pad.